


it's in the blood

by scionofthelongproject



Series: what slipped between the pages [2]
Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bigby can't keep it in his pants for a hot minute, F/M, Knotting, Medical tape saves all, Pining, Porn with plot and feelings, Snow succeeds in conquering the wolf dick, Well okay halfwolf sex, Wolf Sex, Y'all should've known this was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/pseuds/scionofthelongproject
Summary: In which our hero goes through a torturous sickness, a danger seems more threatening than it is, and our princess shows the full span of her moxie.





	it's in the blood

**Author's Note:**

> 9k and a lot of smut. Y'all welcome.
> 
> For clarification, this takes place before and after the main series with references to twau.

The calendar hangs from the grimy wall, taunting him with the week marked with a small red ‘x’. He can feel the energy simmering under his skin, the slight heat of it being an uncomfortable itch, evolving from the faintest musk he had smelled on himself last week. Bigby pulls out a cigarette, lighting with a small sigh. He’ll have to pick up more packs this week, enough to try - and fail - to drown out the scent that will almost definitely trigger the carnal hunger of a rut.

Her scent.

The phone rings, and he bites down on his tongue briefly to distract himself as he answers. “Hello?”

“Bigby,” Snow greets. Of course. Of fucking course Snow’s calling him just as he's trying not to think about her. “There's been a robbery down at the Lucky Pawn. It's very important, so I'll meet you down there.”

Before he asks why he should even care, she's already hung up, obviously in a rush to get to the scene of the crime. He sighs, putting the phone down on the receiver a little harder than necessary. That scent, that godblessed scent, is already seeped into his head, but standing next to her as he's in a state of overstimulation?

It'll be a new level of hell.

In the last six hundred years, he hasn't had a rut, and therefore he's never interacted with her when he's on the peak of a rut. But the things Snow White does to him, the smell that she's his one and only… It’s a dangerous chance to take for the sake of Fabletown. For the sake of her. Bigby scratches at his neck, shivering as his imagination conjures up the thought of it being her nails on his neck. Before he can stop himself, he's thinking about her lips on his, smiling in that soft way that he rarely ever sees as she palms his cock underneath those skilled hands of hers. Without even thinking, he's undoing his pants and stroking himself, small raspy grunts leaking out as the thrill of it works its way up his spine. He's only ever smelled her on the surface, the sugary spice mixing with the literal smell of fresh snow. She can hide it underneath makeup and perfume, but he knows her from a hundred miles away. It's almost torturous to think about, but he can't help but indulge himself in the idea of pinning her to a bed and taking his sweet time tasting her, tongue memorizing the flavor as he makes her come apart again and again, coating him in her juices until he can't smell anything but _her_. He wants to make her an absolute wreck, show her in what ways he's still a hungry wolf and make her demand for him to just fill her.

And that? That is when he’d tease her with his cock, watching how she'd react to the feeling of just his tip spreading her open, how she'd moan and hiss his name like a curse for daring to disobey her like that before tipping them over and sinking down fully. She'd be warm and dripping, covering him with her essence as she rocks her hips to grind him along right where she needs to. Oh yes, he'd lie there for her, let her use him at her leisure because all he wants is her. All he needs is her. If she wants to use him like a toy, by God, he'll let her.

The sight in his mind of her being disheveled and glossy eyed, looking down at him with wonder and arousal, is what pushes him over the edge, letting out a less than human growl as cum drips into his hand. The fogginess clears and he looks down with a grimace at the evidence of his lust and groans at the feeling of rut running through his veins.

_Christ, I'm fucking disgusting._

* * *

The light pours in from the window, the trees of the Black Forest rustling, and Bigby groans as he covers his face with a pillow, suddenly awake. “Wuh time iz it?” He slurs.

Snow walks in with a robe on over her nightslip from last night, shutting the curtains. “It's eleven. The children took off to the North, said they could feel that you needed some time alone and that they wanted to visit Winter. Do you know what they meant? I checked on you earlier, and the only notable difference is that you seem to be running hotter than usual.”

Bigby sits up, groaning as he stretches. “No, no, I don't know-” He takes a deep breath and is possessed by nothing but her scent. The feeling doesn't make him completely senseless, and he holds his breath. “Fuck. Fuck. Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not again. It's not _time_ -”

“Bigby?” Snow sits down next to him on the bed, eyes wide with worry. “What's wrong?”

“It's not life threatening,” He assures her. “But it's been thirty years since it last happened, and about six hundred years before that, so I never thought I'd have to deal with it while being with you for a long time. I thought I'd have more time.”

“Just explain,” She urges.

“Remember the camping trip, when I explained what your scent meant to me? Wolves go through periods of time called ruts. Because of who my father was and my unnaturally long life span, I didn't experience average ruts. I've only had two in my life. Honestly expected to die before the next one hit.” Bigby almost snorts, but thinks better of it. “Technically, I did.”

“That's not funny.”

“In any case,” He continues. “Ruts, especially around other halves, are basically week long fuck sessions. Usually, wolves can sense them coming, but not always. Would've been nice to sense this one coming,” He grumbles.

“But what is it?” Snow stresses.

“Scents of their mates trigger the peaks of it quickly. It's a constant craving, a need to just… Ahh,” He groans, trying to focus his thoughts and not focus on how fucking hard his dick is. “You can fill in the rest.”

Snow worries at her lip, gears turning in her head. “Thirty years ago? I don't ever remember you taking absence except for the wars in the mundy world.”

“I didn't. I couldn't. Fabletown still needed its sheriff, and there was a robbery at the Lucky Pawn.” He grins crookedly at her surprised expression. “Oh, yes. You gave me quite the hell that week.”

“No wonder you were acting so odd,” Snow murmurs. “After the Crooked Man, I didn't want you to be alone. Why didn't you tell me to go?”

“Because I was thinking the same thing. I didn't want you to be alone and I worried about you. My need to make sure you were safe overrode my need to act like a teenager and jerk it every five seconds.”

* * *

The city smells ten times worse than usual, and he pinches the bridge of his nose as he gets out of the taxi, trying to ignore how close she is and how much more appealing she smells, trying to hold his breath for all that is good and pure in Fabletown.

Which, in his book, narrows down to just Snow White.

Okay, maybe not just Snow, but to him, she's the epitome of a paragon. Kind, fearless, sacrificing so much just to keep the city together. It's why he gets so bristled when people snarl her name in anger; they really don't understand how much she gives so they stay together as a community, how much everyone takes advantage of her. The best of the best. As much as they call her an ice queen, she sure does show a lot of warmth.

“Bigby!” Snow’s voice rings out enough to startle him, and he accidentally inhales due to lack of concentration.

Oh, he's so _fucked_.

She smells like her normal dessert in the winter flavor underneath the small amount of perfume she wears, but underneath that, he can smell how exquisite she really is. The scent of worry is draped over her like a blanket, but it falls off her body as she steps closer to him, revealing the bright sun that she truly exists to be. He makes her feel safe, makes her feel warm inside, makes her feel-

_Oh._

Snow blushes in the slightest, and he can only tell because he can see how the blood rushes through her cheeks and hears her heartbeat galloping in her chest. Everything is revealed to him ten times more now but moreover, he can smell an underlying scent on her that almost brings the Big Bad Wolf to his knees. She has at least some kind of romantic affection for him, sweet and syrupy along her heart.

 _Not like this. Please, of all days, I don't need my hopes answered that she could possibly return my affection for her today._ It's twisted that he can smell it now, something that had been blanketed before this rut. He can't say anything to her like this; he's already about to throw himself off the Empire State Building for earlier. The itch is crawling all over him to just _say_ it though, to sweep her into his arms and confess everything of the last three hundred years, how she made him believe in love at first sight when he saw her muddy, chained, and tired yet still brandishing a sword against him.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Bigby swallows, shaking his head. “Sorry, Snow. Didn't get enough sleep last night.”

Her brow furrows. “Are you healing alright?”

“I'm fine. What were you saying?”

“Someone came and stole the rest of the items at the Lucky Pawn. That includes a few spellbooks that apparently hold a lot of Fable secrets.” Snow purses her lips, thinking. “Does anyone else know what happened with the Jersey Devil?”

Bigby throws himself down the train of thought on that subject, rather than linger on the thoughts of her. “Bloody Mary’s dead. Georgie’s dead. Tweedle twins are still in the wind. Same with the fucking Crooked Man.”

The last name he says with a snarl, and that scent that he's so desperate to drown in intensifies. Her blush reddens deeper, and he finally figures out where the scent is coming from, trying to ignore that his cock is throbbing from the idea. As hard as it is to believe, he has no other explanation.

Snow’s turned on right now.

Even as he tries to grind his teeth together and focus on the subject at hand, instinct rubs like sandpaper at will. _You could easily just throw her in the cab and take her back to your apartment. The way she smells right now, she'd do anything to have you between her thighs_ -

Stop.

“I'll look into it, Snow. Go back to the office. I'm sure you have plenty of paperwork to do now you're Deputy Mayor.” Bigby takes out his pack of cigarettes, trying to cancel out every other scent besides the tobacco. As he lights it, he internally groans as nothing but cigarettes and her scents, both regular and heightened, is left behind. The hope that it'd smother her arousal extinguishes quickly as he takes a puff off of it. Of course it wouldn't fucking work. Just his luck. At least he used the last of the medical tape that Swineheart left him to strap his traitorous dick down. Sure, it hurts now from the pressure and is definitely going to hurt to pull off later, but it's better than the industrial duct tape he eyed as he prepared to leave.

“Not as much right now. Cole’s back in town, doing more than usual due to the unfortunate circumstances.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and his heart wrenches from watching it. “I want to see this through, Bigby. Then I'll go back to desk work.”

The thought of hailing a taxi and tossing her in there with cab fare runs across his mind for a good second, no matter the tongue lashing she'd give him later. Fuck, shouldn't have thought of that particular phrase. He closes his eyes, chasing away the visage of her on her hands and knees, kissing and licking his cock like a summer treat. “Alright, let me see what we got.”

The door is closed, curtains drawn to prevent mundies from peering in on the havoc. Glass glitters on the floor, covered in blood here and there. “It didn't get cleaned up yet?”

“No, we were wanting to archive what was whose, maybe return it to the rightful owner.” Snow looks among the glass, sighing. “It would've been nice to get our people their heirlooms back.”

“Anything of yours?”

Her back stiffens, and for some odd and damnable reason, the scent of her arousal intensifies. “I didn't get to recover much from the Homelands. Closest thing would be Rose Red, and look at how that's going.”

 _Then why are you so aroused?_ The voice in his head teases her. _Is it possible that your only belonging from the Homelands was your loyal wolf? Are you turned on because you think of me as yours and there's about a million things you want to do to me? Collar me like your pet_ -

STOP.

“Sorry, didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject.” He notes that she doesn't get mad at him for implying she'd pawn her things off, and he takes it as a step up in their relationship. Bigby takes another drag, letting the smoke fill his respiratory system. She's going to be the death of him with the way she pulls at her collar, showing off deliciously creamy skin that he could just sink his teeth into. His eyes dart away, and his hand is nearly trembling as he smokes more, realizing just how quickly he's gone through his cigarette. He needs to get out of here, or the animal inside is just going to keep on getting worse and worse. As he reaches for his pack, a scrap of paper atop the shards of glass catches his eye, and he bends down to pick it up.

“Find something, Sheriff?”

Even Snow’s voice is starting to do the littlest things to him, his mind warping them into sultry moans and breathy sighs that he swears are real. Bigby flips the paper over, looking at the writing. “It's an address.”

Snow grabs his arm, making every nerve alive he has scream in torturous bliss. “Let's go then.”

“Now hold on.” Bigby tosses his cigarette butt on the floor and pulls out another one, lighting it just as quick. “It was just lying out in the open. That could easily be a trap.”

“Then what do we do?” Snow bemoans irritably. “We can't just sit on our hands and wait around.”

“I'm not saying we don't go, I'm saying we take care when we do.” Bigby leans against one of the broken counters. “It helps to know that-”

Her eyes rake over him, and his mouth waters as the scent flares into something that he just wants to _bite_ into. No blood, but he just wants to leave that gorgeous skin with love bites all over. ‘Claiming’ is the word that ripples over his mind, bringing wakes of how she'd look with purple blossoms along her neck. It'd give a lot of Fabletown to think about, an outright statement that she laid with the Wolf, that she was his. He'd do it while taking her from behind, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of her until her voice was hoarse from screaming. Maybe it'd even be on that new desk of hers after hours, soaking the wood through until it smelled of nothing but her. He'd please her every step of the way, make her feel like royalty again from the way he worshipped her. _Your queen, all dolled up for you, waiting for you to just make her all yours, as it should be-_

STOP!

He grips the countertop, or what's left of it rather, recollecting his thoughts. “-helps to know that we might be walking into a trap.”

Snow stares at the counter where his hand is. “Bigby, you're bleeding.”

“Probably.”

“I’m serious,” She scolds, grabbing his hand. He lets her pull it away as she inspects it. “Why did you do that?”

“It's helping me keep calm,” He answers. Not exactly a lie, either.

She rubs her thumb over it, smearing away blood. “You need to keep your bloodlust in check, Sheriff,” She grumbles.

_Different kind of lust, sweetheart._

“It'll heal fast.” He pulls his hand away and wipes it on his coat. “Perhaps we should get going?”

* * *

“Oh, poor baby,” Snow croons. “Had I known at that time, I probably would've done something about it.”

“Snow,” Bigby groans. “Don't say that. You would never have-”

He stops as she slips off her robe and crawls over to him, straddling his lap like the temptress she is. “You were quite right in your thinking. I did see you as mine in a way. Back then? I was so close to doing something, but we grew apart.”

His hands drift to her waist, holding her back from creating more friction. “I made sure we grew apart. I knew you weren't ready, knew it even when we went to the Remembrance Ball together.”

“Then why did you ask at the Ball?”

Bigby rolls his neck, trying to ignore how close she is. “Because working with you made me impatient, and the Ball made me remember just how boring it was without being near you. You were an addiction, always will be.” A hand leaves her hip to bring her left hand to his lips. “The healthiest addiction I could ever have.”

Snow snorts. “And before Bluebeard drugged us? When I asked how many ways I had to explain I wasn't interested and you told me to try to find a way that convinced me?”

“A quip that was only meant to be a quip. I was prepared to wait for a long time until you were ready.” He rubs his cheek along her hand and wrist. “If you told me today that you needed a thousand years to figure out what you wanted, I'd give it to you, no questions asked. I'd take a million years of loneliness for one day with you.”

Tears prick at her eyes, and she closes them quickly. “They're happy tears,” She assures him.

“I know.”

She laughs, wiping her face. “Dumb wolf nose. Can't get anything past you.”

“No, you can't.” He kisses her wrist at the pulse, trying not to focus on how her blood rushes underneath her skin. “I only asked my last time because everything was so hurried. Kids before marriage or even reciprocated love? Fuck patience, at that point.”

Her smile slowly falls away, guilt souring her mood. “I'm sorry.”

“For?”

“Not running away with you at first.”

“No, Snow, that's not… that's not the point. How many times do I have to tell you to never apologize to me for that?” He takes her face between his hands, cradling her gently. “If you did accept my first offer, you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with. I knew it then, too. I just didn't want to leave without some resemblance to a fight for you.” He smiles softly, studying the sapphire shine in her eye. “I'm just eternally grateful that you said yes in the end.”

“Of course. No sane woman says no to the man that literally risked his entire life for her to live in happiness.” Snow pauses, darting her eyes away. “...it also helped that I realized just how much I missed you. How much it bothered me that I didn't wake up to see you in the halls or at my desk every day. When I thought about it, deeply thought about why I felt that way, it all just clicked. I didn't need a castle or riches or anything. I just needed someone that could love me deep down, someone who knew me better than I knew myself. And that's always been you.”

“Snow?”

Her eyes focus back on him. “Yes, my love?”

“I fucking love you.”

She smiles, that big bright smile that makes him, both the son and the father of the North Wind, lose his breath. “I love you too, Wolf. Though, I do have a question.”

“Yes, anything.”

“What made you not ask me out at the time of your rut?”

“I told you-”

“You said I wasn't ready, but I wasn't at the Ball either. What was the difference?”

* * *

In the end, it's because she falls.

They get to the address, and it's a warehouse, of fucking course. He opens the door for her, still biting his tongue and letting blood seep into his mouth so he can keep his mind on that flavor instead of… _others_. “I still don't think this is a good idea, Snow.”

“Bigby, I'm seeing this through.” She runs a hand through her hair, that gorgeous obsidian hair that glistens in the light, before glancing over the place. “It seems quiet.”

“Too quiet,” He adds with a cheeky grin. “Always wanted to say that.”

She shoots him a withering glare. “Come on, Gaffer Wolf. Let's get to the bottom of this.”

The light insult is enough to shoot down what little good mood he had. “Fine.”

He opens the warehouse door, taking in the smell of magical items and wrinkling his nose as he pieces together what actually happened. He was a fool not to trust one of his cardinal rules. “Son of a fucking bitch,” Bigby mutters.

“Bigby?” Snow says, alarmed.

“Snow, if a building burns down, would you blame a pyromaniac that lives in it or swear there's a dragon on the loose?”

She shakes her head. “You're not making any sense.”

“Jack, where the fuck are you in this heap of trash?!”

The lights flicker on, illuminating a row of small tables with the pawned items on each one. Jack Horner stands by the door to a smaller room, looking at the both of them nervously. “Hey, guys.”

Bigby strides over, grabbing Jack by the collar. “Why? Why did you do this?”

“It's not like the Jersey Devil’s around to stop me from stealing it all,” Jack reasons. “Besides, I was going to get these back to the proper people, of course.”

“With an exorbitant fee, I imagine,” Bigby barks. “Get out of here within the minute, pockets empty, or I'm hauling you down to the holding cell.”

Jack sighs and kicks over a vase that shatters. “You fucking suck, Bigby. Huffing and puffing everywhere to get your way.”

“You're paying back whoever owned that vase!” Bigby calls out after him as Jack walks out of the warehouse.

Snow sighs, making her way over to the relics. “Looks like everything’s her-” She trips over a rise in the cracked pavement, and he's too far away to catch before she collides into the ground. “Goddammit,” She bites out. “Godd-” Her curse trails off as she looks over to what's leaning against the table. “...how?”

With care, he hooks his arms around hers and pulls up. “Snow, are you okay?”

“No.” He checks her over, sniffing for blood, and other than a scrape on her hand, the only pain she's feeling is emotional. His question is answered before he can even ask it as she picks up an ornate fencing sword.

“This is the sword I trained with,” She whispers. “This is the sword Charming taught me fencing with. I thought it long gone.”

Bigby stays silent, focusing on her sadness, on the bitterness that bites away at her.

“This should've been back in the Homelands. What is it doing here?”

The anguish on her delicate features makes his heart squeeze in pain. He's of one mind right now: she needs time. Hundreds of years still have yet to balm the wound that Charming left her. He’ll get through this rut without her knowing, and then he'll take as much time as she needs. “I didn't see it here.”

Snow turns to him, blinking away the tear in her eye. “What?”

“I have to make a report on what Jack stole and inventory it.” Bigby scratches at his scruff. “I don't remember seeing a fencing-”

She hugs him quickly; it's over as soon as it happens, but it's enough to burn the feeling of it into his nerves. “Thank you,” She murmurs.

“Just get out of here so I have plausible deniability.” Bigby slips another cigarette out of the case. “Don't want to incriminate our new Deputy Mayor.”

“And if the Crooked Man case gets open again?”

Bigby lights his cigarette, eyeing her softly over it. _It'd be so easy to call her up to your apartment and pounce on her then-_

 _But I'm not a hunter. Not anymore._ He shoves down the feelings of want, looking at how she keeps clenching the sword tightly for a few seconds. He’ll wait until her wounds have healed, and then he’ll try to confess to her. But until then, he'll be the man she needs him to be. If it's another hundred years, even another thousand, so be it.

“I'll call you if something comes up.”

 _Patience,_ He tells himself as he scents her once more, getting a last taste of her softness for him. _All in due time._

* * *

Snow shakes her head. “You're wrong.”

He's been rubbing tiny circles along her waist, marveling at how it's still so creamy after all these years. “How?”

“I wasn't hurt because of Charming. I got over him a long time ago,” Snow says with disgust. “That's the sword I used to kill the seven dwarves with. It just brought up fresh reminders. Did Charming never tell you?” Snow asks in surprise to his gaped mouth. When he shakes his head, she sighs. “I thought he would have, especially during the Rose Red case. It's partly why our marriage fell apart. His adultery definitely broke it, but he couldn't trust me fully, even though he tried his best. I nearly started a war between us and the dwarves. In the end?” She shrugs. “It wasn't worth it. It didn't leave me any satisfaction.”

“Snow?”

“Yes?”

“It might be bad mannerisms to say this,” Bigby says slowly, trailing his hands up her back. “But the idea of you getting revenge for a crime so heinous is just such a goddamn turn on.”

Snow sighs, though he can tell she's amused. She knows what to expect from him. “Incorrigible. I shouldn't tell you how the first one went.”

“No, no, do tell.” He pauses, testing the waters. “Unless you don't want to.”

With a roll of her eyes, she crosses her arms, shivering when he touches her shoulderblades. “The first one was sloppy,” She starts. “It took me so many tries to finally cut his throat.”

“Mm, it is hard work for human hands,” He agrees, caressing up her spine.

“The second one was still sloppy but didn't take as long. He knew who I was, and he tried to make me remember what they all did to me. ”

“Oh, Snow,” Bigby croons.

“The third one,” She continues, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed frame. “I got him drunk before luring him behind the bar and slashing his throat. He didn't even have a chance.” Bigby swallows, realizing just how heated he's getting under her. She grins lazily as she meets his eyes; she knows what she's doing to him. “The fourth, I snuck up on and killed him from behind. The fifth and sixth, I killed together at the cottage where it all started. That's when the seventh challenged me to a duel. He lost quickly, and I left him to burn in the cottage.”

Bigby closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. “I could do so much to you right now-”

“Then do it.” His eyes shoot back open to a saucy smirk on her face. “Show me my Big Bad Wolf.”

_Mine._

He flips them, shoving the blankets away to get them as close together as possible. With one tug, he snaps her underwear and pulls away the scraps. “I would've slit the first one’s throat with just a claw. I wouldn't have you be held accountable for any of it.”

“You’d kill for me?” She asks, stretching her arms back and framing her face gorgeously. Her eyes glisten like gems, gazing upon him with adoration.

“I have before,” He whispers along her thighs. “I'm always ready to do it again. It's harder to keep someone alive for you.” He presses soft kisses to her thighs, loving how plush they feel under his lips. “Would you want me to be creative? Maybe spell ‘I love Snow’ with dwarven bones?”

“Mm, you talk too much sometimes,” She mumbles, carding her hand in his shaggy hair before shoving his face straight into her folds. “But a love note isn't out of the question.”

He almost doesn't hear her; he's too busy sating himself with the taste of her on his tongue after all this time since his last rut. Not to say he hasn't eaten her out since they wedded - because he definitely has with great enthusiasm - but it's even more of a treat now that he's in rut. His tongue swirls around her pearl, teasing it with tender touches and delicate licks. Soft moans slip from her mouth, singing to him in her own personal siren song dedicated to him. To his credit, he's not _trying_ to be animalistic, but he hopes Snow forgives him as his nails elongate into claws along her skin. If he doesn't watch it, he might just shift back into a wolf-

Her hands covers his own, her nails digging into his skin before she arches into him desperately. “More,” She commands.

“Snow-”

“When I married you, I married _all_ of you.” Snow grabs his hand, halfway shifted into a paw, and peppers it with kisses. “Fur and all, Wolf.”

Bigby can't help but to laugh at his wife's demeanor. “Fine, Snow,” He says as he shifts back to wholly human. “We'll work up to it.”

“And how long is that going to take?”

“We'll shoot for a couple hours.”

Snow's eyes widen for a split second before widening even further as he dips back to tongue at her clit. He's on edge, desperate to get dragged under surface. She's soaking the bed already, each flick to her bundle of nerves making her leak more. It's exactly like he fantasized about; her essence smeared all over his face as he continues to feast on her in every possible way he can, except she's just so much more dominating when she tangles her hand into his hair again and pushes him aside. “Get on your back.” He complies, knowing there is no scenario in which he loses, to which he's proven right as she kneels with her thighs around his head. “I like it better this way,” Snow says softly.

He does, too; there are very few instances where Bigby likes being trapped, and this is definitely one of them. Hooking his arms around her thighs, he pulls her down and she starts to ride his face. When he inhales, she's all around him. The forest, the manor; every scent falls away except hers and it's a type of catharsis that he's pretty sure only he alone will ever experience. All he can smell off of her is arousal and anticipation, an intoxicating mix that he wants to breathe in every day. One hand grabs a fistful of his hair, the other scraping to grab the headboard as she writhes against him. He works the tip of his tongue against her core, slipping in and out to give her a taste of what's to come and give him a taste of her honey, pure and straight from the source. It's exotic, a savory taste that has the lightest sweetness to it, his own ambrosia. A sudden spike of pleasure drives deep into his groin and he groans as his cock throbs from the dry orgasm that rocks his frame. “ _Snow…_ ”

The whisper of her name, low and throaty, make her look down with glazed over eyes. “Did you…” She licks her lips as he gazes up at her, tongue still working at grazing every nerve he can. “Oh, you _did_.” When he whines in a broken mess, she massages his scalp with her fingers. “Do you need me?”

“I've needed you since I first saw you, Snow,” Bigby rasps. “Since your eyes first pinned me back down to have a meaning to life.”

Snow gives him a smile, soft and sweet as she moves down to straddle him. “As I needed you.” She lowers herself down, enveloping him inch by inch.

The sunlight hits her just right as she sinks down, accentuating the shine and messiness of her hair and the way her body is glowing in happiness and ecstasy. He can't help but to sit up and kiss her, grabbing her ass and burying himself completely in her warmth. She doesn't shy away from the taste of herself, instead wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue past his lips, squirming as she squeezes his cock in a blissful orgasm. A rumble vibrates through his chest as he pulls back to lick and nip at her neck. “This nightslip isn't going to last, my love.”

“I figured as much,” She sighs. “I can always have Briar Rose order more.”

“Something that frames your neck nicely,” Bigby suggests, caressing down her throat. “It'll show all the marks that I'm about to leave on you.”

She moans, head lolling back. “You keep saying things like that and not following through.”

“Trying to be nice.”

“Don't be.”

He dives in, latching onto her pulse and sucking away at the skin as he pounds into the velvet heat of her core. Her legs wrap around him, driving him just against the spot that makes her a quivering mess. Even as she slumps against him from exhaustion, he stills works at her, leaving a row of purple blossoms along her neck and shoulders. “You're acting like such the bad girl, Snow,” He growls in her ear.

She groans against his neck, nails digging into his shoulders. “Then is this torturous pleasure my punishment?”

That's what ends up pushing him over the edge, snarling as he shoves his knot inside her and fills her. Instead of freaking out like he thought she would, she moans as she pulses around him from the overstimulation. Her hips still twitching, she pulls him in for a kiss that he eagerly takes. The room smells of them together, a scent that he won't forget anytime soon.

They part, dragging in breaths heavily. “You're taking this better than I thought you would,” He pants.

Snow lets out a small laugh. “You don't think I knew what I was getting into? You're a wolf. I read up on the anatomy.”

Bigby refuses to admit he's blushing at the idea. “When?” His voice didn't crack either. Nope. Definitely not.

“After you left Fabletown. During my discovery phase of figuring out that I loved you.” She ducks her head away, blushing herself. “I was surprised a bit on our wedding night when there wasn't a knot.” He can imagine her reading a book, cheeks rosy as she dares to broach the topic of wolf dicks. Maybe after, she'd be heated from imagination, enough to sink two fingers into her wetness and bring herself to climax from thoughts of his cock burrowing itself deep into her. The idea of one hand between her thighs and her other teasing and plucking her nipple makes his knot throb and they both shiver as more of his cum leaks into her. “Thinking about something, Wolf?”

“Oh, yes.” He brings his thumb to her clit, dancing over it carefully enough to make her writhe. “I'm thinking about something very…bad.”

“Pray tell,” She asks, voice broken as he continues his onslaught.

“Did you ever get yourself off to the thought of me?”

Her breath hitches, and he grins ferally against her neck as he smells the humiliation mix into arousal on her. “Snow…” He croons. “Answer me.” She makes a small whimpering sound as he brushes against her nerves again, and he pulls away to get her attention.

“Yes,” Snow sighs. “Okay? Does that satisfy your ego enough?”

“More than you know.” Bigby nips at her ear. “Can I see?”

“Bigby…”

“I won't force you,” He adds. “But I would like to watch.”

Snow shakes her head. “Absolutely insatiable.” But she says it with a smile, and he bends to kiss her again, tracing over memorized textures. Her hair feels softer than usual, and he can't remember when he last felt her come apart at the seams like this with him, soft and pliant to his every movement, comfortable with baring herself to him. She trails her kiss down his jaw, rocking her hips against him and making him groan as his knot deflates. “You better bring me breakfast in bed for this,” She huffs.

“Considering you brought me breakfast in bed, I'll keep it in mind,” He says, glancing down for emphasis.

“How dirty,” She comments as she leans back, propping herself up on her elbows.

“You're not going to like what I'm about to do then.” Bigby shifts his hand, resting a claw atop the blue bow of her night's lip and watching it rip and bare the rest of her body to him as he pulls.

She stretches back, shifting the nightslip down so it reveals her breasts to him. “Wrong,” She coos. “I hate being in clothes around you. Now look, and don't touch.”

He grinds his teeth together as Snow traces down her body, fingers dancing across her skin to circle her nipple. The other hand ghosts around her neck, skirting around all of the love bites he's left on her before trailing down slowly to the apex of her thighs. She arches into her hand as she circles her clit in teasing touches, letting out a sensual moan that already has his cock throbbing against his stomach. Her free hand cards through her hair and she knits her brow as she quickens her pace, heels digging into the mattress. The scent of humiliation drops in favor of ecstasy, and he can nearly taste the difference between the pleasure he gives her and the pleasure she gives herself. On her own, she's desperate and yearning for something that will fill and complete her, efforts only staving off her hunger. When it's him at her service, she's constantly satisfied and pleased; something she rarely felt in her life up until marrying him. Now she's teetering on the line of frustration and completion, going between both like a pendulum. “Fuck, Snow,” Bigby grits out.

A spike of arousal flashes over her, and her eyes open to look up at him with longing. “More?” She asks, wetting her lips. “Please, more.”

Her begging skips processing in his mind and goes straight to his dick; with a snarl, he bends closer to her ministrations and peers up at her. “You look so goddamn gorgeous like this. All splayed out for me, getting yourself off to the sound of my voice. Slip your fingers in for me, love.” She follows his directions, letting out a gasp as her two fingers bury themselves into her. “Yeah, just like that. Show me how you pleasured yourself all those nights. Did you hope I'd show up and pound my cock into that tight cunt of yours?”

Snow's eyes shoot open, compelled by his invasive question. “Y-yes…”

“Faster, Snow. I want to see you squirt out of this pretty pussy. I bet you were just so curious about how full my knot would stuff you.” He watches her chest heave, lips red from how she keeps biting at them. “Were you?”

“Yes,” She moans, hand moving fast against herself.

“And is your curiosity sated? Did my knot feel good inside you?”

Snow lets out a broken groan as her back bows, fingers slamming into her core a final time as liquid splashes out from her. He licks his lips as some of it lands on them, savoring the salty flavor of it. Her hand slips out and he starts to lap away at it, licking away her juices before continuing to the mixture of their cum that coats her outer folds. She twitches, shying away from the overload of pleasure, but he wraps his arms around her thighs once more and traps her, reading her emotions to see if she changes. Instead, he's met with her hands in his hair, tugging on it as she whispers, “I want you inside me.”

Bigby moves up, pressing kisses to her stomach before kneeling between her legs. “Tired yet?”

Snow's smile is daring, just as predatory as his. “Maybe in a few more hours, but we both seem to have some aggression to let out.” She taps his chest. “So out with it.”

“I don't know what you mean-” He stops at the pout she gives him. “Snow…”

“Don't be afraid. Please?” Snow grabs his wrist, pulling him down. “You're my husband, I trust you.”

Bigby sighs, pulling back to look at her pleading eyes and with a defeated smile, he nods. “Alright, you win.” The emergence of his fur satisfies the itch underneath his skin as he shifts halfway to his between form, tilting his head and stretching his neck as his muzzle grows and his bones move. With a yawn and ruffle, Bigby looks back down and notices the sizable height difference. Snow meets his gaze, and the scent of her heavy desire assaults every sense he has.

“My, such a big cock you have,” She teases, eyeing the enlarged length. If anyone else said it, the mood could be considered not only killed but murdered in cold blood; but the way she says it, soft and seducing, just elicits a carnal growl from him. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly, pausing every inch to make sure it doesn't cause her pain, but just by the sight of her crushing the sheets underneath her fingers like her life depended on it, he takes a guess that she's enjoying it. More than enjoying it; he inhales the scent of her drunk on lust, the way she's getting lost in the moment. When he sinks in halfway, he leans in to whisper in her ear.

“All the better to fuck you with, my dear.”

She gasps as he lazily rocks back and forth, grinding his length along her pulsing walls. The tightness of her cunt is maddening, trying to milk him into filling her; the worst part is that it's working. His ears flare back, lips drawn into a snarl as he tries to stop himself from shoving his entire cock in. “You feel too fucking good, Snow,” He rasps.

“I'm not trying to be,” She groans. Her legs barely manage to wrap themselves around his waist, and her heels dig into his ass. “But you need to figure out a way to last because I sure as fuck am not going to put up with just half.”

“Better get you soaking then.” When he says it that way, he's able to focus on it, focus on pleasing her until she can't move out of this bed; the way he sees it, he's done his job if she's too exhausted to move. His paws hook under her back, lifting her up with ease. Her hands run through his fur, hips trying to work against him, but he holds her back from him, watching her squirm with effort.

“Goddammit, Bigby,” Snow huffs. “Just-” She jerks hard to the left and momentum turns them both over, leaving him stunned long enough for her to crawl on top of him and position herself over his cock. “Have to do everything myself,” She mutters as she presses her slicked cunt against the tip of his cock.

All of the air in his lungs is stolen as she slides herself down farther past what she'd already taken. Her lips part into an ‘o’, beautiful filthy moans slipping from her. She's pulsing around him, stretched beyond anything before and she loves it. There's no resistance, no hesitancy, no regret, just pure rapture as she finally bottoms out and take all of him inside. “Snow,” Bigby hisses, voice strangled by the frisson running through his veins.

She whimpers, thighs quivering as she slowly pumps up and down. “God, Bigby, you have no idea-” She gasps as his cock drags along a spot that makes her grind against it with even more fervor. “Fuck!”

He licks at his lips, taking an experimental thrust that has her crying out even more curses. A paw that dwarfs her hip curls around it, dragging her along his length. The other paw finds its way to her cheek, and she smothers it in kisses and nips as blissful wails run along it, falling from her lips like gospel. He runs through her from tip to base, prioritizing how she's feeling above all else. His fur is soaked with her essence at his groin, evidence of her pleasure all over him. With that thought, he crushes himself into her at a rough rhythm, watching as she thrashes and bucks into him. She's fierce looking with her wild hair and tattered slip, conquering her wolf like a queen damn well should.

_Not just a queen, but a goddess._

Her eyes open halfway, gazing down at him as he keeps dragging himself over every nerve that seems to fuel the lustful fire in her. “From behind, please?”

It's his turn to roll them over, heavy panting as he helps her move into a comfortable position on her hands and knees. There's no trouble as he guides his cock into her again, stopping when she lets out a strangled groan. “Snow?”

“Please don't stop,” She mewls, angling her hips up. “Please.” Instead of listening, he thrusts in no deeper than the few inches he already has. A hand grabs at his chest and yanks him down, sliding in just a little deeper. “What did I say?” She growls bestially enough that she could be mistaken for the wolf in the relationship. The sheer depth of her craving shows in the way she wriggles her hips back, feeding inches in. “Mate me, my love.”

Those words blow every other thought away, and he drapes himself over her completely, filling her completely. He's a snarling mess as he plunges into her, holding out from fully shifting into a wolf by a thread. His claws dig into the mattress, and Snow covers his hands with her, linking them together. She's shoving back as much as she can, matching stroke for stroke, soaking him with each gush of her essence that comes out in her continuous frenzy. Divine sounds keep slipping out of her, and he looks down to see her upper body slack against the mattress, her eyes squeezed shut and hair mussy around her. Enchanting through and through, she's truly magical in every sense. “Snow…” His voice is gravelly, a step away from growing fur.

Her fingers squeeze around his hand, looking for an anchor. “Bigby, please.” She's nearly babbling, lips moving against the fabric of their sheets. “I can't stop coming…” The last word comes out in a keening cry, and she looks up at him. “Knot me?”

The way she looks up at him, an angel begging him to make her fall from heaven into his arms, is too much, and he presses his muzzle into her hair with a small groan, shoving himself into her waiting heat, knot squeezing past with barely any issue. Her eyes shoot open, lips moving wordlessly as her cunt continues to squeeze and milk him from her orgasms. He laps at her neck, soothing her as best as he can through her aftershocks. His paws rubs at her thighs, massaging her muscles to try and relax her. It semi-works; she floats back down slowly, but still holds his cock in a visegrip.

“Mmigod,” Snow mumbles, shoving her hair away from her face.

Bigby huffs out a laugh. “Bit off more than you can chew?”

Her hand drifts up, scratching underneath his chin. As much as he hates the idea of being treated like a dog, Snow always does the actions without a hint of being condescending. He leans into her touch, making small sounds of contentment as she continues to caress him. “I did nothing of the sort,” She hums. “I handled it pretty well.”

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he slowly pulls her up, giving her support as they stay locked together, her back against his chest. “I'm surprised we did that at all.”

“You said some things that I'd never imagined you'd say,” She agrees. “Is that your rut talking?”

He whines, embarrassed as he remembers exactly what he said. “Yeah, well, it's not like you hated it.”

“No, I loved it,” Snow purrs. “Every bit of it.”

“If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a wolf with that lascivious appetite of yours, my dear.” He continues to rub at her thighs, making small noises as she constricts around him.

“Mayhaps your rut is rubbing off of me,” She muses, leaning her head back against him, fitting perfectly below his neck.

“That…actually makes a lot of sense. Especially if you were feeling something back then, too.” Bigby rubs at her hips now, enjoying the motherly figure she's developed into. “Mm, I could smell it on you last time, too.”

“You mean at the shop?” She shivers from a sudden pulse of cum flooding her. “Still, how odd to think you didn't show any signs of it back then to any of us.”

“I dealt with it on my own,” He says quickly.

The grin she gets on her face is wicked, and she moves her hand to scratch behind his ear. “Bigby?”

“Yes, Snow?”

“Did you get off to the idea of me?”

“I… Snow…”

Her ass grinds against his groin purposely. “I answered you, you have to answer me.”

“I couldn't help myself,” He says quietly. “The thought of you when I'm like this is just…alluring.”

“What’d you think about?”

Of course she ignores his shame in it, diving in for more information. “Snow, please.”

“I'm not mad, I'm curious. I was thinking about things too back then.” Her nails start to drag along his fur, teasing him. “If you tell me, I'll tell you.”

It’s too tempting, and he huffs. “One of them was at your desk, and you were wearing a pencil skirt that I pushed up to start going down on you. Your hands kept pushing me into you, desperate and so…needy.” Bigby lets out a strangled groan as he grinds against her walls as much as he can. “And I just followed what you told me to do. You didn't stop moaning, and you just kept coming and squeezing down on me and pulling on the collar-”

They both latch onto the last word, and Snow smiles ferally. “A collar? Is there something I should know?”

“I…” If he could blush, he would. “I just really like the idea of you being dominant sometimes.”

She hums at the secret. “I'll keep that in mind. Now, should I tell you what I thought about that week?”

“Please, so I don't keep feeling despicable.”

She smiles at that, before stretching her arms. “It was the day after the sword. You came in and dropped off your report of what was found at the warehouse, and the way you looked at me was just…possessive. And I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of you coming to my apartment late at night, pushing me up against the wall and kissing me everywhere before taking me to my bed and eating me out until I couldn't take it anymore. Then you would throw my legs over your shoulders and just pound into me, kissing me and biting me and just rough lovemaking.”

“So much sweeter than mine,” He remarks.

“You didn't let me finish.” She takes a deep breath. “It turned into you chaining me up, keeping my legs spread for you.” His heart races, drawing out the image in his head. No doubt that her imagination was spurred on by how he found her the very first time. He thinks to back then, cock throbbing at the thought of taking her then and there in the snow. “You kissing all along my body, telling me sweet things all the while teasing me and pleasuring me into a gooey mess. Not even paying attention to yourself, just making sure that I was orgasming every time you could. And then you'd slowly fuck me, teasing me with just the tip at first before building up to a rhythm that had you nailing every part I needed.”

“Ahh, Snow!” Bigby gasps quietly, teeth clenching as the last wave splashes into her.  His knot deflates and he sets her down, shifting back to human to kiss her deeply, cradling her head gently. “So here's what I'm going to do,” Bigby says softly. “I'm going to go make you lunch while you rest because you'll need it in a few hours when I tie you to your desk and do exactly everything we wanted to do but never did. Does that sound like a plan?”

Snow nods, kissing him again with her sly smile. “As well crafted as can be. Take me with you?”

He slides out of bed, pulling her with him and into his arms. “Am I just supposed to carry you everywhere?”

“At least through your rut. Maybe you can take me to your den in the mountains and we can do something there,” Snow suggests. “You know the one.”

“Babe, stop talking or we're skipping lunch and going straight to the part where you're tied to the desk.”


End file.
